


The Entirely Uneventful Stark Industries Field Trip

by rude_but_at_least_im_ginger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, FUCK endgame, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Natasha Romanov Lives, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Siblings, Teen Peter Parker, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rude_but_at_least_im_ginger/pseuds/rude_but_at_least_im_ginger
Summary: When Peter Parker gets informed that he is going on a field trip to Stark Industries, he cautiously takes the Avengers word that they will definitely NOT do anything to hijack his field trip. He never thought to take the word of the AI that runs the tower and his mischievous little sister.OrPeter Parker just wants one field trip that doesn't end in a catastrophe.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 907





	1. Death Warrant Delivered

Midtown School of Science and Technology is a school for genius children, among those qualified to attend such a school is one, Peter Parker. Peter is an extraordinary kid for a number of reasons; the fact that he lives in Avengers Tower, scoring an internship at Stark Industries, being a certifiable genius, and one of two current heirs to Stark Industries all being counted among some of the boy’s more impressive feats. Then to throw his night job of being Spider-Man into the mix and the boy becomes well on his way to being the next Tony Stark. Except he isn’t. Peter Parker is a private boy, well aware of his talents and his potential but not one to flaunt it to the world. He does his work and never expects to receive recognition for it, something his entire family both loves and hates about him. 

Still, as Peter Parker sits next to his best friend Ned and his girlfriend MJ in Mr. Roger Harrington’s AP Chemistry class, he can’t help but have a mix of emotions as he stares down the offending piece of paper that had been passed out to the class. It was a permission slip to this year’s special field trip, the location being Stark Industries. One tiny part of him felt a surge of excitement because, finally, he could show his class that he wasn’t lying about the Stark Industries Internship despite Flash’s insistence that there was no way Penis Parker could score an internship like that. The other, more dominant part of him felt a sheer sense of panic. He was going to take a guided tour of his home and the company he would inherit with Morgan someday. That was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard. If that wasn’t enough, there was the issue of Peter’s most recent father figure, Tony Stark. Since Peter had come back after the snap, Tony had spent more time with Peter and had become more protective of him as well. Now that they had established that yes, they did see each other as family, neither wanted the other to be hurt. Peter had a feeling that would extend to include Flash’s biting comments. The biggest problem, though, was the fact that field trips never ended well for Peter. He got superpowers when he went to Oscorp. The Washington Monument elevator collapsed because of an alien bomb on the last one. When Peter went to MoMA, he ended up in space. And who could forget the summer vacation from hell that Fury hijacked? He was a senior now, and goddamnit Peter Parker just wanted one field trip in which he didn’t almost die! 

“Dude, this is going to be so cool!” Ned said excitedly as he too read the destination of the field trip. Of course, Ned didn’t have the same plethora of reasons to hate the idea as Peter had. He got to get excited to go to Avengers Towers because, sure, he had been there before to hang out with Peter, but he didn’t get to see anything other than the living areas. This was going to be fantastic for him. 

Nodding with a tight-lipped smile, Peter tried not to project his misgivings about the field trip on Ned. After all, it wasn’t Ned’s problem that Peter couldn’t have an uneventful field trip.

Fortunately or unfortunately, while his excitement could blind Ned, Michelle “MJ” Jones could not, “Hey loser, you gong to be good with this? It has to be a little awkward going on a field trip to your house.” 

Smiling at MJ, Peter shrugged and nodded, “Thanks, I’ll get over it. Besides, I’ve never taken the tour before; it might be good to learn a few things I didn’t know about the company.” 

“Shut up, we both know that you have been learning everything you can from Pepper so that as soon as you graduate from MIT - yeah, I know about that one - you are ready to take the reigns like she has suggested, allowing her to retire and help Tony raise Morgan.” Peter stared at his girlfriend in shock at how well she knew him. She wasn’t wrong, which made Peter’s heart skip a beat as he realized that, damn, he got lucky with MJ. “But you’re right; we’ll get through this. Together. I’m stuck with you, loser.” 

Before Peter had a chance to respond, the bell rang, and everyone shot up from their seats, collecting their stuff while excitedly talking about the field trip. “Mr. Parker, please stay behind,” Roger Harrington requested as the class left. 

Peter paused before nodding slowly and finished packing his things. Hesitantly, MJ and Ned left Peter alone, and the door swung closed with finality, “What’s up, Mr. Harrington?” 

“I wanted to talk to you before the field trip due to your behavior on some past class trips. I’m reminding you that even though you are an intern at Stark Industries, while on this field trip, you are technically my responsibility, and you can’t just run off or disappear without telling anyone. Got it?” Harrington asked as he leaned on his desk. 

Smiling nervously, Peter realized how that might have been a problem and given the teacher a small panic attack. “Yeah, I got it, Mr. Harrington. I’m sorry for causing an issue on past field trips.” 

Nodding, Roger smiled at his student, “Wonderful, unless you have other concerns, that’s all I wanted to talk to you about.” After Peter shook his head, Roger smiled, “Then you’re free to go! Have a great weekend, kid, and don’t forget that the permissions slip must be turned in by Wednesday to go on Friday.” 

When Peter Parker arrived at Avengers Tower that afternoon with Happy Hogan, he was admittedly unprepared for the number of people there. In the common area was Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Rhodey, Tony, and Morgan. Upon seeing Peter, Morgan grinned and ran towards him in delight, “Petey!” She squealed happily as she jumped into Peter’s arms. 

Not missing a beat, Peter easily lifted her up and swung her around before resting her on his hip, “Hey Mo! What’s up, Princess Buttercup?” 

“Not much, we were just talking about your field trip to the tower! Are you excited to show the class around your home? Do they get to meet us? Can I go to school with you if you’re technically going to be coming back here anyway? This is going to be so cool!” She yipped happily as Peter set her down and walked with her to where everyone else was. 

While Morgan was talking, Peter shot an accusing look over to Tony, who seemed to have found something on his Stark Watch to be more interesting at that moment, “Uh, yeah, I’m sure the field trip to my house is going to be great, but I don’t think you can go to school with me, you’re dad will miss you too much.” 

“But I want to hang out with you! Daddy will get over it!” Morgan said sadly as she stomped her foot. 

Everyone stifled their chuckles at Peter’s shocked face, the kid obviously not knowing what to do or how to calm her down, “How about this, after the field trip, we can go and make whatever you want in the lab. So long as it isn’t dangerous.” Morgan’s eyes lit up, mischievously, “And it can’t be an Iron Man suit.” Peter added, causing Morgan to pout. Still, the idea of having lab time with Peter was enough to make her agree to stay home from Peter’s school next Friday anyway.

“Mo, why don’t you go to work on your homework? I’m pretty sure Pete would like to talk with us.” Rhodey offered from where he was. 

Catching on, Happy smiled and held his hand out, “Come on, kid, I’ll go help you. I won’t get too much longer where I can help you with your homework.” 

Once Happy and Morgan left the room, Peter groaned and slumped on the chair, “Come on, kid, it won’t be that bad!” Clint said from where he was sitting across the room from Peter. 

Narrowing his eyes, Peter huffed, “I have never had good luck with field trips, and a field trip to my house seems like I might be tempting fate.”

Natasha looked up, “Oh come on; you’re field trips can’t have all been bad.” Tony looked over at Nat and started shaking his head, “Right?” She asked, a little less sure of herself.

“I got superpowers in my freshman year field trip to Oscorp. If we want to be technical, then the school counted Germany as a private study field trip. My academic decathlon trip ended in me getting locked in a weapons bunker and the Washington Monument’s elevator collapsing. No one can forget my junior year field trip to MoMA, in which I went to space and became dust with half the universe for five years. Then, of course, there was summer break when Fury hijacked my field trip to work with Beck, who psychologically tortured me and got me arrested. Then created an attack on London that I barely stopped before finally releasing my identity as Spider-Man to the world. If it weren’t for SHIELD having an alliance with those shape-shifting aliens and Pepper having Stark Industries hack into the feed and release the untampered version of events, then I would still be wanted for terrorism. I graduate in a few months and don’t want anything to mess that up.” 

The Avengers blinked at Peter in shock, “Well, we were going to try and pop in on the field trip and embarrass you, but I’m kinda scared to now.” Sam said. 

“No! No! Please, I’m begging you, please no popping in on or checking up on me during the field trip, it’s already enough that the entire student body doesn’t believe I actually have an internship with Stark Industries, but what would happen if a lowly intern also happened to know the Avengers?” 

At that, Tony groaned, “Kid, you’re taking away like all of the fun in allowing a school field trip to happen! I’m retired! I need entertainment!” 

“Get a dog or something! Please, Mr. Stark - fine! Fine, I get it, Tony - please don’t hijack my tour. I just want to get in and out.” 

There was silence for a few moments before Tony huffed, “Fine! So long as there isn’t a legitimate reason for us to show up, we will not interfere. You have my word.”  
Smiling, Peter nodded with higher hopes that this field trip wouldn’t end in catastrophe.


	2. Morgan Stark is A Mischievous Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan decides that just having lab time with Peter isn't enough and decides to do something about it in an admittedly, very Slytherin way with her minion Friday.

Morgan Stark is an extraordinary kid for a number of reasons; even at her young age, it is easy to see that she’s a genius, her adorable face and puppy dog eyes that her big brother Peter helped her perfect allows her to get away with murder, and the fact that she is one of two heirs to Stark Industries being some of the girls more impressive feats. Then throw in the fact that she has the Avengers, Pepper Potts, and the AI Friday wrapped around her little finger, and the girl is well on her way to take over the world. And she probably will; she is Tony Stark’s daughter after all. 

So when it becomes clear that she probably won’t get to see Peter on his field trip after the conversations she overheard throughout the course of Saturday and Sunday, Morgan makes the executive decision that that just won’t do. So Morgan got to work plotting a way to get to spend the day with her big brother without it seeming suspicious when she gets the most brilliant idea she has ever had. 

Her brother is touring Avengers Tower, meaning he is touring the headquarters of the company he will one day run after he is done with college. The company that once Morgan is old enough, they will run together. Though her dad is continuously telling Morgan that she doesn’t need to worry about company things with her only being six years old, her mom is a different story, always encouraging Morgan’s questions about the company. So while Morgan knows her dad would easily catch onto her plot to insert herself on Peter’s field trip if she went to him, Morgan also knows that she could go to her mom (especially if Morgan caught her mom right after she got back from the executive offices before Pepper goes for her nap) and Pepper would be more than willing to allow Morgan to pick and tour of Stark Industries. 

And if that day just happens to be Friday at nine o’clock, when Peter’s tour is, and her mom will be in meetings, well, that’s just coincidence, isn’t it?

Morgan asks her mom on Thursday, not wanting to give her parents too much time to discuss the odd alignment of the time slots or even discuss the even at all. Her dad is in his lab like he usually is at that time when Morgan strikes as her mom steps off the elevator. “Mommy, I’m going to someday be like you, right? Peter and I are going to be running Stark Industries.” 

Smiling warmly, Peper nodded and brushed Morgan’s hair soothingly, “Yes baby, one day, this will all be yours and Peter’s.” 

Pretending to consider this fact seriously, Morgan brightens with a false idea, “Mommy, can I take a tour tomorrow with one of the tour guides and Friday? I promise to stay out of trouble, but I heard that they see the Avenger’s museum and the Stark Industries timeline, and I want to know our history.” 

If for a moment, Pepper finds the timing a bit odd, that is swept away by her excitement that her daughter is taking this seriously. “Of course you can, baby! I think it would be good for you! I’ll tell your tutor that she doesn’t need to come in tomorrow.” 

Grinning from ear to ear, Morgan nods excitedly. “Thank you, Mommy!” This was better than Morgan had hoped for, a day off of school so she can hang out with Peter? Amazing!

Once Pepper went for her nap, Morgan went to her room, “Friday? Can I be put on the tour with Midtown School of… um… I want to be on Peter’s tour!” 

“I can put you down as a special guest if you would like? I can email Mr. Roger Harrington, the teacher accompanying Peter and his class tomorrow with the update and a request to keep it a surprise.” The AI offered upon hearing Morgan’s request. 

Nodding, Morgan bounced on her feet, “Yes, please! This is going to be great!” 

A few minutes went by where Morgan worked on her math, she was learning about multiplication and long division right now, which was easy once Morgan set her mind to it. “Miss Stark, Roger Harrington replied, he said that he is sure his class will be ecstatic to meet to the future face of Stark Industries and would be honored to have you accompany them on their tour! He assures you that he will keep the secret of your presence until the tour starts and thanks you again for the incredible opportunity. I will thank him for agreeing to allow you on the tour and for keeping it a secret. I will also tell him your welcome for the opportunities and wish for the best of luck in the upcoming tour.”

“Friday, we make the best team!”


	3. Morgan Stark's Adventures With Her Big Brother (Oh, and MJ and Ned are cool too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving at Stark industries, Peter Parker is shocked and slightly annoyed that his little sister hijacked his field trip with the help of an annoying AI, but that is lessened by his love for the girl because Peter Parker is a softie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the longest chapter! Sorry, I didn't know where to end it...

The day started off great for Peter, despite the fact that Doctor Strange arrived during breakfast, Peter was quick to get Strange to agree to stay out of the way of the tour unless absolutely necessary. The only other odd thing was that Morgan was acting off today, but nonetheless, Peter hugged her and his Aunt May before he left, assuring Morgan that they would have lab time after the field trip. Grabbing his badge off the counter, as Peter doubted that he would be issued another one for the field trip, Peter set out with his light backpack containing a notebook, pen, lunch money, and his updated suit. 

The suit was the Iron Spider suit but the most notable difference was the fact that unlike his typical suit, this was made up of nanites, which stayed in the housing cell shaped like a spider. So when looking in his bag, it looked like he had a spider patch in there, and not a whole Spider-Man suit. For a moment, Peter almost didn’t bring it but decided that if he left it, it could tempt fate into putting him into a situation where he would need it. At least this way, if his luck with field trips continued, he would be prepared to deal with any deadly threat thrown his way. 

Meeting up with his class on the steps of Midtown, Peter waited with MJ and Ned as Mr. Harrington and Coach Wilson took attendance before getting on the bus and preparing to leave. “Ready for your lie about the internship to be revealed, Parker?” Flash sneered, not loudly enough for Mr. Harrington to hear, knowing that the teacher would step in if that became the case. 

Simply rolling his eyes, Peter snorted, “Whatever Flash,” He said before going back to talking with MJ and Ned. The entire class got considerably more energetic as Avengers Tower came into view, knowing that they were so close to the most influential technology company to exist. 

“Alright everyone, I’m taking attendance again once we’re inside and then you will be handed a badge for the trip. After we get through security with our tour guide, we’ll go from there. Now, Stark Industries does have a strict policy against cellphones for pretty much everyone but a select few so after going through security we will be asked to turn in our phones before the tour officially begins. Everyone understand?” The class nodded, if some of them were disappointed, no one wanted to admit it with the possibility of missing out on this incredible opportunity hanging over them. 

The bus came to a stop and the class slowly offloaded from the bus and walked into the main entrance of Stark Industries. In the lobby stood a girl with an SI badge and a bright smile, obviously the tour guide, “Oh my god she looks too happy to be here,” MJ muttered to Peter, who snorted. 

Leaning over, Peter smiled, “That’s kinda what she’s paid to do.” 

“That sucks.” 

Mr. Harrington and Coach Wilson got their badges first and went through the security detectors before Harrington started calling names in alphabetical order to collect their badges from the security guard and join him on the other side of the detectors. Out of the three of them, MJ went through first, Friday announcing, “Michelle Jones, security clearance level one: guest, Welcome Michelle!” The same was done with Ned before Peter was called. 

The Security guard furrowed his brows as he realized that there wasn’t a badge before looking up at Peter and smiling, “Hey Peter, I didn’t realize you were gonna be taking the tour today! Go right ahead!”

Peter swiped his pass and walked through, “Peter Parker, security clearance level ten: Intern. Informing the Boss that you’re here in accordance with the _Too School for Cool _protocol.”__

__Groaning Peter blushed as he nodding, “Great, thanks Friday, you’re the best.” He muttered before joining Ned, who looked in awe, and MJ, who was laughing her ass off, “Shut up,”_ _

__“Too School For Cool protocol?! That’s almost as bad as the baby monitor protocol.” She cackled with joy at Peter’s expense. Meanwhile, Peter was desperately trying to ignore the stares he was getting from the tour guide, his teacher, and his class. In fact, the only person who wasn’t staring at him was Flash, who seemed to be in a state of shock that Peter actually had the internship._ _

__“Okay, well, welcome to Stark Industries, my name is Kara, I’ll be your tour guide today! If you all will follow me this way, you’ll scan your badges and deposit your phones in a bag. You will collect them after the tour is finished.”_ _

__As they walked, it seemed Betty was the first to break out of the shock of the Stark Industries Internship being confirmed and focused on the security clearance, “Hey, Miss Kara, can you explain the security clearances?”_ _

__“Yeah! So basically,; level one is tourist groups and guest, two is for government officials, three is tour guides, four is first-year interns, five is all other interns, six is first-year employees, seven is other employees, eight is executives, nine is board members, and ten is held by the Avengers and members of the Stark family, or close friends.” Before anyone had a chance to ask the questions now burning in their eyes, they reached the security room and once again went alphabetically to deposit phones._ _

__When Peter swiped his badge, though, unlike the rest of the class, who had been told to drop their phones in the bag, Friday said something else entirely. “Security clearance level ten: phone policy: Not Applicable,” Thankfully, the SI employees didn’t find that weird as they knew that once you reached clearance eight and above phones were allowed no matter what. The class though, they were just as shocked to hear that as they were to hear Peter’s clearance._ _

__Peter could felt even his teachers give him questioning looks at that, of course, they had been allowed their phones since if an emergency were to occur, it would be a security risk to the students for them not to have their phones. But a student that had such obvious power in Stark Industries, even though they knew that Peter had the internship, they had no clue that he had this much power with it._ _

__Quickly, the tour guide moved them outside to where Peter’s heart lept to his throat. Standing there, looking completely unbothered, was Morgan Stark. “Alright, class! So yesterday, I got an email from Miss Morgan Stark, who will be joining us on our tour! Everyone give a warm welcome to the future face of Stark Industries!” Harrington announced, walking over and shaking Morgan’s hand._ _

__Peter ran his hand over his face, stress levels had skyrocketed at the announcement, “I’m going to kill her.” He muttered._ _

__“No you aren’t, you love her,” MJ reminded him, a look of pride on her face as she, Ned, and Peter all put together that Morgan had somehow planned this._ _

__Then, this kid, turned and beamed at Peter like she had won the lottery. Because she knew if he told her to go to Tony or Pepper now then everyone would think he hates kids, uniquely putting him between a rock and a hard place. Just to rub it in, she ran towards him, “Petey!” She said happily, jumping into his arms._ _

__Despite his annoyance, Peter couldn’t just not swing her around and land her firmly on his hip like they always do, “Hey Mo, you sneaky kid, what’s up, Princess Buttercup?”_ _

__“I’m excited to learn about Stark Industries with you and your class and share my family history with the young minds of Midtown School of Science and Technology.” She said like she was reading off a frigging script._ _

__Friday, Peter realized as he saw the clear earpiece that was in her ear. Of course, the AI was in on this. Wonderful. That was great. “Yup, I’m sure you are,” He said, setting her down but allowing her to hold his hand._ _

__“Well, okay then, let’s get started! We’re going to start with the museum and move on from there!” The Tour guide said, shaking her shock at the exchange off quickly.  
As they walked, Peter noticed the class getting closer to where Morgan was, obviously wanting to speak with her and ask her a billion and one questions. This was likely something that Morgan hadn’t thought about when devising her plan to crash his field trip. Looking to his other side at MJ, he tilted his head towards Morgan, asking her silently to take up her other hand. Understanding MJ quickly sidestepped and grabbed Morgan’s other hand before Suzan Yang had the chance to. Realizing what was going on, Ned moved closer to the three and helped create something of a security barrier between her and the class. _ _

__Pulling out his phone, Peter sighed as he pulled up the Avenger’s group chat._ _

__**Spideykid  
Hey guys  
Dont freak out** _ _

__**Irondad  
Um… why would we freak out??** _ _

__**Assassin Woman  
^** _ _

__**Birdman  
^** _ _

__**Silver Arm  
^  
Spideykid  
Its possible that when I was making sure you guys didnt hijack my field trip I forgot about the incredibly mischievous Morgan Stark who wormed her way onto the field trip with Friday’s help and is currently with me on our way to avengers museum** _ _

__**The Wizard  
I’m going to say it, I’m impressed** _ _

__**Irondad  
STRANGE! WHAT THE HELL?! GOD THAT KID HAS TOO MUCH FREEDOM AROUND THE TOWER! HOW DID SHE EVEN GET ACCESS TO THAT?** _ _

__**Queen of the World  
It’s possible  
That someone, not going to name names  
May have been convinced in a state of fatigue  
To allow Morgan to take a tour today with a Stark Industries tour guide when her daughter explained that she wanted to learn about the history of Stark Industries and hadnt realized that her daughter may have been more concerned with spending the day with Peter rather than really learning about the company** _ _

__**Witchey  
Mo really does have everyone wrapped around her finger doesnt she  
Like are we even mad anymore??  
Cuz thats downright impressive  
This six year old literally got onto a tour with Peter’s class without the entirety of the avengers, her genius dad and brother, and her mom who is seasoned in dealing with Starks realizing what she was doing** _ _

__**Spiderkid  
Well okay then  
I mean, she isn’t causing any trouble  
and shes with me so shes safe  
I have the suit just in case someone decides to try and kill me on the tour  
MJ, Ned, and I are playing goalie with the class so she isnt being bombarded with questions  
Unless Tony and Pepper want her to leave the tour I would just let her stay  
Apparently she promised my teacher that the class would get to meet and chat with the future face of si  
So unless you guys have a really good reason, its gonna be hard to get her to leave** _ _

__**Irondad  
Fine she can stay** _ _

__Putting his phone away, Peter focused on the museum, which their tour guide explained that they would be here for fifteen minutes and allowed them to wander around and look at the exhibit. “Where you want to go Mo?” He asked her as soon as there was a break._ _

__Everyone seemed to be slowly moving, obviously listening for Morgan’s response. “Daddy!” So, the entire class skipped Captain America and Captain Marvel, despite Captain Marvel having been the one who eventually defeated Thanos by snapping her fingers, to go and see the creation of Iron Man._ _

__“Well, okay, this is about when your dad was captured by the ten rings, he built Iron Man Mark I in a cave and escaped the bad guys,” Peter said, quickly moving past that very detailed and somewhat horrifying exhibit of Tony’s capture and to fight in Gulmira, “when he got back, he made Mark II and Mark III and used Mark III to rescue the village of Gulmira from the bad guys who took him before. Then he used Mark III to defeat Obadiah.” At the end of the exhibit, there was the infamous clip I am Iron Man playing capturing Morgan’s attention briefly._ _

__Moving onto Stark Expo, Peter explained all he knew, which wasn’t much to Morgan, the rest of the class listening in as well, “So here, your dad was super sick, Uncle Rhodey became War Machine, there was a bad guy named Ivan Vanko who made an arc reactor and was hurting people. Vanko and Justin Hammer teamed up and made the Hammer Droids, which Vanko hacked at the Stark Expo to start killing people. That’s when I first met Tony, I was a little kid in an Iron Man helmet and these light up gauntlets that I got from the gift shop and tried to take on a hammer droid. Your dad landed behind me and shot the droid, said “good job, kid,” and flew off. Then he defeated Vanko, Hammer was arrested, and your dad saved the day.”_ _

__“What next? Battle of New York? Thor?” Ned asked after Peter was done talking._ _

__Shaking her head, Morgan lit up when she saw a flash of red further down the hall, “Spider-Man!”_ _

__“Good choice, Midtown loves Spider-Man!” Mr. Harrington praised, having decided that it was probably best to just let Peter lead this part of the tour seeing as in addition to the top security clearance, the ability to keep his phone, Peter Parker also had an apparently close relationship with Morgan Stark making him simply put, one of the most interesting kids that Roger Harrington had ever had the pleasure to teach._ _

__Nodding, the class skipped right over the Battle of New York, Fall of SHIELD, and Ultron before stopping at the Spider-Man exhibit. Displayed proudly, was the Spiderman suit.  
Not the Iron Spider, or Tony’s upgraded model, but Peter’s first suit. The onesie as Tony had affectionately dubbed it when he asked for the suit to go into Spider-Man’s exhibit. Which is how Peter knew that that was the authentic suit, down to the last stitch, “So, Spider-Man emerged around 2016, quite suddenly, wearing this suit and just helping out around the Queen’s area. He would help everyone do anything, whether it was an old lady crossing the street or stopping a mugging. Then that YouTube video was posted of Spider-Man catching the bus and suddenly, he was on Tony Stark’s radar. Tony Stark had enlisted Spider-Man’s help in what is known as the Civil War, the two sides of the Avengers meeting on an airstrip in Germany. Upon joining Tony, Spider-Man got the upgraded suit, which he was seen out in for several months after that. The next notable thing to mention would be Spider-Man stopping the bank robbery where the culprits had enhanced weapons. He was next seen at the Washington Monument, where he actually saved a girl that went to our school, Liz Toomes, from falling down an elevator shaft and dying. After that, he saved a ferry from sinking with Iron Man’s help. Then he did his most impressive feat yet and the night of my school’s homecoming, he wore his original suit and went to stop the Vulture from stealing SI equipment. Vulture dropped a building on Spider-Man and then Spider-Man went and prevented the hijacked SI plane from crashing into a fair. He caught the bad guy and Tony got his stuff back. Everyone was happy, your dad proposed to your mom, happy ending.” _ _

__Morgan looked up at Peter like he had hung the moon and grudgingly, Peter decided that he actually liked having Morgan with him on the trip. If Flash was going to tease Peter, he couldn’t now, Peter got to spend the day with his little sister, and together they got to learn about the company they would someday run. “Spider-Man’s my favorite superhero.” She said happily as she hugged Peter tightly._ _

__That hug took on a whole different meaning to Ned and MJ, who were well aware that Morgan knew Peter was Spider-Man._ _

__Meanwhile, Roger Harrington narrowed his eyes as he realized that a few things didn’t quite add up. First, he heard Flash mutter about how he didn’t know Spider-Man had a building dropped on him. Then he realized that Peter had not read from any of the exhibits, just recited them from memory. Roger realized that Spider-Man was only ever seen after school hours and Peter’s mysterious absences would suddenly make more sense if he was Spider-Man. Of course, that had been disproven over summer break but then, Peter had the same security clearance as the Stark family, so they were clearly close. It wasn’t too far of a leap that Tony Stark got someone or something to pretend to be Spider-Man with Peter Parker in clear view to clear Peter’s name. The dead give away though was Peter’s face when Morgan proclaimed that Spider-Man was her favorite hero; it was the face of someone who was told by a person that they care about that they were that person’s hero._ _

__Roger Harrington was 83% sure that Peter Parker was Spider-Man._ _

__Just then, the tour guide informed them that their time was up in the museum and that they were moving on to the Intern labs ushering the class to the elevator. Upon realizing that the elevator was in fact, too small for the entire class, she split it down the middle and took Coach Wilson with half the class up in one elevator while Peter was with Mr. Harrington, Morgan, and the other half of the class in the other as he was the only one with security clearance._ _

__Peter didn’t even have to swipe his badge, as soon as Friday recognized him she responded, “Hello Peter, where would you like to go today?”_ _

__“Intern Labs please, Friday,” He announced, feeling the elevator move as Morgan grinned and bounced up and down._ _

__She was usually excited to be around the interns, but this was a little excessive for her and spiked Peter’s suspicion. “What’s up, Mo? You seem a little too excited.”  
The girl just shrugged but peter caught sight of the signature Stark smirk and knew they were in for a treat. _ _

__The class regrouped and entered the intern labs, they had about ten minutes to ask any intern anything they wanted before they were scheduled to leave for R &D where they would stay for about a half-hour. Immediately, the class started asking questions about what it was like to work with Stark Industries, how to apply, and some of the things that Interns got to do when Zach Cooper looked at Peter and asked him a question, “Peter, if you’re an intern, how did you get to level ten security clearance?” _ _

__Looking up in shock from the fact that Peter had been listening for any sign of what Morgan was planning and hadn’t been paying attention, Peter stumbled on his words a bit, “Uh, oh, security? Right, well, technically I’m Tony Stark’s personal intern, so I’ve always had a high level. But then with the snap and everything, uh, the Stark’s really helped my family out and made sure that after the snap we were good. We all kinda just grew close, so now I have the Stark level clearance, for people of the Stark family or close friends. Or the Avengers. They get it too.”_ _

__“How did _you _score that?” Flash asked.___ _

____Peter winced when he saw Morgan’s eyes whip to Flash angrily. Not good. “Uh, I applied for the internship, and Tony took a special interest in my idea so he asked Pepper to approve me for the internship and then requested that I be his personal intern,” Peter answered vaguely, not trying to give away too many details. Thankfully, before anyone could continue asking him questions, someone else walked in. Unfortunately, it was Bruce - or smart hulk. “So that’s what you were planning,” Peter muttered to Morgan who grinned sweetly and pulled Peter with her to say hi to Bruce._ _ _ _

____“Hey guys, I uh, I’m not sure what happened, Friday was supposed to take me to residential but I ended up here instead,” Bruce said as he scratched his head.  
Chuckling, Peter walked over and explained the situation to bruce, “I think Friday and Morgan have teamed up against me.” _ _ _ _

____Laughing loudly, Bruce shook his head in amusement at the young Stark’s antics, focusing in on the offending child, “Hey, Mo, Peter had told us that you joined up with his tour group.”_ _ _ _

____At that, Morgan looked at Peter in shock, “Snitch,” she muttered before beaming at Bruce, “Yup, I’m learning about all the important scientific discoveries that Stark Industries makes and about the plethora of incredible opportunities afforded to the worlds young scientist.”_ _ _ _

____Bruce rose his eyebrows and glanced at Peter, who tapped his ear to signal that she was using an earpiece. Chuckling, the Hulk nodded and sighed, “Well, I’d love to stay, but I have to go and take care of some other things right now, bye guys!”_ _ _ _

____Moving on to R &D, morgan seemed content to just join with MJ, Ned, and Peter as they worked on the basic chemistry equation for the arc reactor. Of course, it was missing the major components and was possibly the most simplified Peter had ever seen it, but the room buzzed with excitement and Morgan got excited when MJ started helping her with the equation so he just finished his and watched Morgan with MJ. _ _ _ _

____As soon as the clock struck 10:30, the group was off to the business offices, to see how things are run outside of the lab. On this one though, the guest of honor that showed up wasn’t one Morgan had planned on judging by her shocked face. Peter almost laughed when Pepper Potts herself greeted the group with a smile, her eyes sharpening on her daughter, “Hello Midtown! As some of you may know, I’m Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. I’ve agreed to take some time to answer any questions you may have on how to run a business, especially one focused on technology, if you would please follow me, we’ll gather in conference room four.”_ _ _ _

____Once everyone was seated, Pepper allowed the students to jump into questions. MJ was focused on Pepper being a role model to young women entering the business world, constantly asking her about experiences and how to overcome adversity. Betty was also pretty keen to know how Pepper managed to get so much power, be a mom, and wife to Tony Stark._ _ _ _

____To that, Pepper laughed and smiled, “Well, honestly keeping track of Tony is a full-time job in and of itself, which is what I have Friday for. Raising my daughter Morgan has been the most enriching experience that I could ask for but I must say that having extra hands around when I can’t do it all has been a godsend. Particularly, Peter, who has been nothing but helpful with Morgan, along with his Aunt May, who has become a close friend of mine since that came back from the blip. It’s also nice to have some superpowered baby sitters around when all else fails. Running the company though has been a blessing I never knew I would come to love so much. I cannot wait until my successors have the chance to make their own path with Stark Industries and change the world.”_ _ _ _

____“Successors?” Jason Ionell asked in shock._ _ _ _

____To anyone else, Pepper would have seemed to only pause for a moment to collect her thoughts but to Peter and Morgan, she had a full freak out at the bit of information she had let slip. Both shifted nervously while MJ and Ned stiffened as the five people in the room who knew about Peter, registered the blunder. “Yes, there are currently two heirs to Stark Industries that are set to take over. Of course, Morgan is one of them and the other has been studying under me so that they can learn how to run business deals and a fortune five-hundred company. Tony and I decided on two heirs due to the fact that Stark Industries has a lot of power and so, constantly having a check and balance system in place just assures that people like Obadiah Stane don’t happen in our company again. Due to the second person being more of a private person though that is all I wish to say on the matter.”_ _ _ _

____Sighing in relief, the kids stared in awe at the smoothness in which Pepper handled the situation and Peter made a note to ask her to help train him in public speaking and handling the media._ _ _ _

____Pepper said goodbye to the class after a few more classes, allowing the tour guide to take them to the cafeteria for lunch._ _ _ _

____Lunch was a nightmare in and of itself for Peter, as he sat in horrified silence while Morgan questioned his classmates on how Peter was in school, even turning to his teachers and asking how smart he was. “This kid is really putting you through the paces today, Parker,” MJ said with a chuckle, as Ned had opted to sit on Morgan’s other side during lunch._ _ _ _

____Apparently, for how curious Morgan was about Peter, everyone else was too, Betty asking Morgan how close she and Peter actually were at one point, “Petey is my big brother! I love him 3000!”_ _ _ _

____“3000, huh?” Peter questioned with a grin as he tickled her side, eliciting squeals of joy from the girl._ _ _ _

____When Peter looked up, the entire class seemed to be enthralled with the relationship, even Flash at this point had given up his vendetta against Peter in favor of just enjoying the homely sight._ _ _ _

____Peter realized that he felt happier than he had in a long time._ _ _ _


	4. Well, At Least It Started Out Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker realizes that though he may not be able to escape his curse of field trips, he loves his new family very much. Especially one Morgan Stark.

After lunch was the Avengers focused tour, with the guide leading them to the training rooms a few floors down from residential. “So, as you may know, some of the Avengers have elected to live here part-time. Among those are Spider-Man, Tony Stark, Colonel Rhodes, Wanda Maximoff, and Natasha Romanoff. I believe Bucky Barnes, Ant-Man, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, and obviously the Black Panther, and Doctor Strange all live somewhere else or have elected to move into the compound when it is finished being constructed.” 

“Isn’t Steve rogers dead?” Better asked in confusion. 

“No, he just went back in time and lived with Peggy Carter, happily married for the rest of his days until she died in 2017. Now he’s super old living on his own somewhere upstate.” Peter remarked distantly, focused on the sound of something being beaten up in the training room, which wasn’t unusual. 

Kara opened the doors to the training the center and allowed everyone to filter in, some shocked gasps as they saw Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff taking on Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, and Stephen Strange at the same time. Groaning, Peter bowed his head in acceptance. There was no way he was going to be able to avoid the Avengers and at this point, he should just accept it. Once they noticed Peter’s class, Nat called the fight to an end, dismissing everyone to get some water, “Hey guys!” Clint said with a grin as he sauntered over, knowing that Peter wouldn’t stop him here, and seeing as the class technically intruded on training time, Peter couldn’t even be mad. “I’m Clint Barton.” 

“Hi, I’m with Midtown School of Science and Technology, we’re on a tour.” The tour guide said with a bright grin. 

A sadistic smirk spread across Clint’s face, “Midtown School of Science and Technology, really? Well, let me show you around!” 

Peter groaned softly as Clint started explaining the various equipment, “The Hulk will use these large cement balls and those vibranium targets to practice accuracy, the gym equipment is used by pretty much everyone though Spidey uses that set over there since he can lift so much, those are set to around five to six hundred pounds and that’s far from maxed out. His treadmill also hits higher speeds. The rest of us normal people use this equipment here, set to standard weights. The ledges up there are for Spidey to practice swinging and we’ll use the entire open area of the facility for combat practice, especially when focusing on team building. Wanda will lift various objects with her telekinesis and practice her control of it, Strange rarely uses this facility except for sparring. Tony technically retired so he’s on reserve but still he likes to keep in shape so he uses the gym.” 

Everyone was in obvious awe of the facility, which to be fair, was pretty great. 

Before questions were asked, Tony Stark sauntered into the room, to everyone’s shock. One look at the billionaire told Peter that Tony had pretty much decided to say fuck it, seeing as he was the only one outside of Rhodey who lived in the tower and hadn’t seen Peter’s class. “Damnit,” He muttered tiredly, realizing that there was no preventing this. 

“Daddy!” Morgan shrieked and launched herself at Tony, who picked her up and swung her around with a bit more difficulty than Peter had before kissing her on the forehead and putting her down. 

“Hey gremlin, heard a rumor that your favorite superhero is the Spider-Baby, what gives?” He joked lightly, causing everyone to chuckle. 

Morgan though did not chuckle. She had seen the shocked looks that Peter’s class threw his way, the tone that one kid took when asking how Peter had managed to be worthy of an internship, the confusion that they had when she had run to Peter because they couldn’t understand why Morgan loved him. Most of all, she had seen how he was different, not as confident and joking, more careful with his words, and how he held himself like he didn’t want the attention. 

“Yes, he is because Spider-Man is my hero and I love him very much, and he deserves so much and no ever realizes that! He saved the world and brought you home alive and still helped people even when all of New York turned on him because of stupid Quentin Beck!” 

Everyone was shocked into silence at the force that Morgan said those words, and at the tears that started to form when she was speaking. Moving into action, Peter grabbed Morgan and turned so that his back was to the class and Tony, “Hey Mo, what’s up, Buttercup?” 

“Why are they so mean to you, Petey?” She asked softly, not understanding. 

“Who? Morgan, what brought this on?” Peter asked in confusion. She glanced at the class and suddenly Peter understood. “Mo, is this about me, not Spider-Man?” She nodded her head, “Mo, the people you’re talking about, they’re just bullies. Bullying isn’t good, but I chose not to say anything about it, the teachers can’t always catch everything and since I’m going to MIT soon, I’ve decided to just pick my battles, because one day, we’re going to be their boss, and they’ll eat their words.” 

“They shouldn’t be mean though, and they shouldn’t act so surprised that you have an internship when that’s literally the least shocking thing you do, and then they act shocked when I love you like they don’t believe you’re my big brother and I love you.” She said and then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck for a hug. 

“I know, Mo. Why don’t we save this conversation for the lab and I’ll explain everything to you. For now, let’s not let them ruin our brother-sister day? Yeah?” Morgan nodded into his chest and wrapped her legs around Peter, clinging to his body like a Koala bear. 

“Well, okay then. Thanks, Pete. Why don’t all of us go upstairs and have a quick Q&A with me before you guys hit the gift shop, you guys have time for that?” Tony asked the teachers, knowing the tour guide would just stumble over a yes. 

Roger Harrington snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tony Stark, who had his eyes trained on Peter, not Morgan, like a father would if they just found out something troubling, “Well we were going to see the Stark industries timeline, what do you guys think?” Roger asked the class, who stared at him like he was an idiot before pointing at Tony, “It’s decided.” 

So, Tony led the class, his daughter, and a star-struck tour guide to the elevators, “Half of you with me, Pete take the other half up to the common room.” Tony instructed, a tone of finality. 

Even if Peter had preferred if his class wouldn’t literally see his living room, he didn’t have much choice. Sighing, Peter opened the elevator and got in, “Common room, please, Fri.” He instructed as he rubbed Morgan’s back. MJ and ned, thank god, stood so that no one would see the death glares Morgan was contently throwing the class.   
Joining up with Tony and the rest of the class, Peter went to set Morgan down on the couch when she grabbed his hand and tugged, forcing him to sit on the couch with the two Starks. This was familiar when his entire class wasn’t around, gaping like fish out of water. Except for Ned and MJ, who were fairly familiar with the scene and took to sitting on the floor along with the rest of the class. 

Thankfully, the class seemed to get the point from Morgan’s body language that questions about Peter would probably not sit well with Iron Man at the moment and so they started asking questions about everything from MIT to Stark Industries to Iron Man to being a father. 

But, of course, right as Tony says one last question, Peter’s spidey sense flares up and he only has two seconds to see the drone hovering outside the balcony window and registered that its target is Tony before pulling Morgan and Tony down in the nick of time as a bullet buries itself into the couch. 

“Thanks, Pete, get the class to safety!” Tony announced as he pressed his watch, nanites moving to cover his body and form the Iron Man suit. 

“Everyone this way, come on!” Peter shouts, leading them down the hall and toward the safe room at the end of the hall. Placing his palm on the wall, the whole thing moves and lights up to show a safe room, “Everyone inside!” He ordered. 

Almost everyone got in when Morgan broke free and went to go see her dad. Peter Moved to follow, grabbing his emblem and slamming it to his chest. “Morgan! Stop!” He shouted, launching himself forward and grabbing her, using the legs to stop his momentum. 

That’s when he saw Roger Harrington standing there in shock. “What the fuck!” Roger shouted, theoretically knowing that Peter Parker is Spider-Man and knowing that Peter Parker is Spider-Man are two very different things. 

That’s when his spidey sense went off again. 

Two of the legs latched onto Morgan and kept her behind Peter as he backed up to Harrington, webbing the two Drones that had focused in on Morgan. Once Peter was in range, the door opened and he pushed Harrington in, the legs handing Morgan off to him before the door slid shut, locking them in. 

“Where’s Parker?” 

No longer having to worry about his little sister and his Teacher getting hurt, Peter quickly finished off the two drones before racing to help Tony, who was pinned down by ten of them and had taken cover behind the bar. 

Moving into action, Peter webbed one and smashed it with his fist, sending three more webs to block three more blasts. As his spidey sense went off, he lept and attached himself to the ceiling before landing and taking out four more. By this point, Iron Man had joined in and destroyed four more. 

Just as Peter went to take out the last one, he saw a metal arm reach out and snatch it, crushing it in his hands. “Thanks, Bucky!”   
That was when the rest of the Avengers filtered in. 

“So, what was that about one field trip?” 

Sighing, Peter went and opened the door to the safe room, the class staring at him in shock. It wasn’t hard to put together - Peter, Morgan, and Harrington were on the other side of the door that Peter’s hand opened, Spider-Man shoved Harrington and Morgan in, meaning Peter was Spider-Man. 

Deciding to say fuck it to the possibility of a class member not knowing Peter’s identity, he let his mask recede with a worried smile, “Hey Mr. Harrington, sorry I ran off after I promised I wouldn’t,” he said shakily, not pausing his observation of the class as Morgan ran and jumped into his arms. “So, this has been interesting. Anyways, I think tony wants to talk with you guys now so I’m just going to take Morgan to her room…” Upon the plethora of objections, Peter paused. 

That was when Rhodey stepped in, “I’ll take her,” He said, pulling Morgan into his arms, “Hey Mo, let’s go to your room while we wait for Happy to get here.” 

There was an awkward silence until, “What?! Peter Parker is Spider-Man?! How?!” Flash said in shocked confusion. 

And really, when Peter thought about it, there was no way that the trip really could have ended outside of this. It was just his luck and Peter resigned himself to the fact that he would never get an uneventful field trip, much less one to Stark Industries. 

“NDA’s? Everyone takes an NDA once Pepper gets here or it’ll be my ass!”


End file.
